Hotel Love
by forever.teen.creativty
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a college student working at a fancy hotel. When she meets the dashing Troy Bolton, she is anything but impressed by his smooth talk and Bolton charm. One date is all it takes, though, and she is in deep. What will the roller coater of love have in store for her? TROYELLA! Mature content in later chapters. I don't own anything excepts non HSM characters.
1. Chapter 1

Being a college student is one thing, but being a broke college student is another thing. With me being brought up in a middle class status, I got a good education, had everything I needed, but not everything I wanted. I knew my single mother struggled at sometimes to provide for both me and my older brother, but she never showed it. Throughout high school, I worked hard to get into a good college and got a full ride academic scholarship to UC Berkley. By my junior year in college, I got a job as a receptionist at a very fancy Embassy Suites Hotel. "Welcome to Embassy Suites. How may I help you today?"

This was all too normal for me. After doing this job for a few weeks, I finally had to ice my cheeks from the continuous smiling. In the past few months, I have seen enough hot guys, newly weds, and convention goers to last me a life time. It is always interesting to see new people and experience different personalities. I have gotten enough attitude, optimism, and over enthusiasm. Not only was I receptionist, but I sometimes worked in the restaurant waiting or working at the bar. I have watched men and women drink their sorrows, hook up, and I have been hit on by enough drunk men for a lifetime. This job has it's ups and downs, but it's good money...just good money.

"Hello."

I quickly looked up from the book that I snuck behind the desk. I looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. He looked about my age and he had a strong face chiseled by God himself with beautiful tan skin. He smiled at me and gave me and a weird expression filled his face. I quickly composed myself putting a polite smile on my face.

"Welcome to Embassy Suites. How may I help you today?"

"I have a reservation under Bolton."

I turned to the computer disappointed that I had to turn away from his face. I quickly found the name.

"Troy Bolton?"

"That's me."

"Here is your room key, you will be staying in room 1232 on the 12th floor."

"Thank you...um I hope you don't mind me saying, but you are most beautiful."

I don't take compliments very well.

"Thank you."

I usually don't reply when people give me compliments, but for polite reasons, I did.

"What's your name?"

Now I was truly skeptical. What person asks a stranger their name? Again, for polite reasons, I replied.

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

If this guy thought he was gonna get some, he was wrong.

"Um...enjoy your stay Mr. Bolton."

"Troy. Call me Troy."

He winked at me and walked away slowly stopping once to look back at me. I stared off into the distance thinking about all that just happened not noticing my best friend and co-worker Sharpay came and stood next to me.

"So," she said, "I see you have aquatinted yourself with Mr. Bolton."

"Is he a regular?"

"He's here every month."

"Details?"

"23 years old. Writing and editor of all the sports pages for the LA Times. No wife. No kids. Your perfect eligible bachelor, but is known for getting around a bit."

"Great."

Sarcasm. One of my best qualities.

"He hit on me ya know." I told my very gossip oriented friend.

"He hits on everyone."

"Not surprised."

"He's gorgeous though."

"Eh. Not my type."

"But you have to admit..."

"I'll admit he is gorgeous, but trust me, you won't see me with him."

"He would be good for you though!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. All I need is an eligible bachelor who gets around. Yep, definitely my first round draft pick."

Sarcasm again.

My mellow dramatic friend let out a very exaggerated sigh.

"That's your problem. You think too much. At least promise me you'll consider it if he asks you out."

"I can't anyway. You've been working here longer than I have and you know the rules just as well, if not better than I do."

"I know rule number one, but just promise me."

"I hear you."

I never said I promised.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the weirdest things I have to do is answer the phone, take messages for people that are in the hotel, and deliver the message.

"Embassy Suites. How may I help you?"

"Hi can you patch me through to Troy Bolton's room?"

"He is not in at the moment. May I take a message?"

"Yes leave a message from Sandra Lancy telling him that I am free tonight."

I cringed a bit. Wait! I don't even know the guy, nor do I like him and I'm getting jealous?

"Hello?"

"Oh yes! Is there anything else I can do for you Ms. Lancy?"

"No that will be all. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I decided to take my lunch break and went to find Sharpay in the restaurant waiting for me.

"Whose Sandra Lacy?"

"Bolton's ex-girlfriend. He caught her with one of the hotel workers during their stay here. He broke up with her and the worker left with a black eye and a pink slip."

"If they're broken up, why did she just call?"

"Why does it matter? None of our business."

I gave her a 'really?' look.

"Not our business miss gossip queen?"

"I only talk about the facts that I know are true and happen at this hotel."

I shook my head at her and giggled.

...

After lunch, I went back to my desk and pulled out my book.

"Good book?"

I jumped and looked up to find none other than Troy Bolton. Just great.

"Yes. It's my favorite book."

"I bet, but your face is way too beautiful to be hidden behind a book."

He smiled at me and I nodded my head with a grimace plastered on my face. What was this guy's motive?

"Umm...a Sandra Lacy called earlier and left a message for you."

I saw his face fall into a frown and I knew I walked onto dangerous ground. He fidgeted a bit and sighed before he put on a grimace himself.

"Thanks, but if she calls back, tell her not to call again."

"Yes, Mr. Bolton."

"Troy." He smiled.

"Right. Troy."

He tapped the desk a few times before going to walk away, but he stopped and turned back to the desk catching me by surprise.

"Would you like to go out sometime."

Seriously?

"With all due respect, I must decline."

"What can I do to change your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, one date."

I sat there for a second. Rule #1: No relations with hotel guests. I needed this job, more than anything. This job paid for groceries, my bills for my apartment, clothes, everything. That was when I made my decision.

"I'm sorry, but no."

He nodded his head.

"Okay, for now. Just know, I always get what I want."

He winked at me and smoothly walked away from the desk.

...

I had just finished my morning classes and was walking into the hotel from the back to get ready for work. I took my place at the desk and started greeting new guest and saying good bye to old ones. I had a break from people coming in and Sharpay came over to talk to me.

"What's new girly?" She asked me.

"Bolton asked me out on a date."

"No way! What did you say?" She seemed to be more excited than I was which confused me.

"No. Rule number one remember?"

"Oh, my naive friend. That rule only applies if you sleep with them, not if you go out on a date with them."

"Oh well. I still don't want to go out with him."

"Why not?" she asked SO dramatically.

I let out an exasperated groan and laid my head on the desk from slight fatigue. I sensed a shadow in front of me and looked up smiling.

"Hey Bill. What can I do for ya?"

Bill is the hotel delivery man.

"It's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you."

I looked at him weird as he set a box of flowers in front of me.

"Who-"

"They're for you, Gabby."

I quickly opened the box and froze. Yellow roses, my favorite. I saw a card and I quickly opened it to read. I could feel Sharpay right behind my shoulder reading aloud.

" 'Hope you change your mind. Remember, I always get what I want.

-T' Troy Bolton?!"

I couldn't believe it. How did he know? I wiped the smile off my face as I came to a realization. I turned to Sharpay and glared at her.

"You told him didn't you?"

"Told him what?" she asked with an innocent face.

"Oh don't act coy. Hello? Yellow roses?"

"Mayyybee it..slipped?"

"How the hell did it slip? I don't know this guy! He could be a stalker!"

"You think way too much Ms. 'I haven't had a boyfriend in forever'! Besides, I did you a favor!"

"This doesn't change anything. He's still a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch."

"Oh please! You are totally into this guy. He totally into you too, no girl has ever turned him down!"

"Well there's a first for everything."

"Come on admit it," my persistent friend said to me.

"Admit what?"

"You like him."

"I do not!"

"Oh come on, Gabby. You smiling like an idiot and face as red as a tomato tells it all. I haven't seen you smile this much since Trevor."

She's crossing the line.

"Yea, and that ended with him cheating on me."

"That's besides the point. You like him."

I thought about it. Yes he may be arrogant and cocky, but he he is handsome and sweet. Oh what the hell?

"Maybe. I don't know."

That night, I worked at the bar of the restaurant. Even though I didn't drink, I still took the job because, like I said before, it's good money. I was done with my shift once Ryan, the late shift, came through the door. I sat on a stool at the bar to relax.

"Not drinking?"

I jumped and turned around to be face to face with Troy.

"God, stop doing that."

He chuckled a deep, husky sound that sent chills up and down my spine.

"Sorry."

I turned back around and tried to pretend that I wasn't moved by his presence.

"So can I buy you a real drink?"

He sat on the stool next to me.

"I don't drink."

I could see him look at me strangely out of the corner of my eye. I mentally chuckled and rolled my eyes because the reaction was a familiar one.

"You are one strange girl."

"Is this how you swoon all the women you meet?" I chuckled.

"What I meant was that you are different. I don't care if you drink or not. You are the first girl to turn me down, yes, I will admit. What gets me is that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and you hide behind a desk and books. I just don't get you."

"I'm a woman. You won't understand me."

"I guess not. "

We sat for a moment in silence. Not awkward, yet not comfortable. Just...tense.

"And...uh thank you for the roses."

"Well, I do my homework," he replied as he took a sip of his drink.

He turned to me in his stool and leaned against the bar with his drink in hand.

"So how's about that date?"

This guy is getting on my nerves.

"Look-"

"I will not take no for an answer. Friday. I will meet you outside the hotel with a car at 6. I'll take you to out for a nice dinner and I'll take you home. Sound good?"

"But-"

"Good."

He got up from his seat, paid for his drink and walked away. Dafuq just happened? He is one smooth criminal.

"I always get what I want," I heard him whisper in my ear. I felt chills go up my spine and my heart speed up.

Oh boy.

I proceeded to call Sharpay about what had happened with Troy...my ears are still ringing from the amount of screaming she did. She then came to my small apartment and trashed my room trying to find the sexiest black dress in my closet. We spent the rest of the night eating junk food and watching movies like teenagers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the nice comments. It really does mean a lot to me. I will be updating soon. I am new to this and kind of obsessed with this website. Again, thank you and enjoy the rest of the series!**

The next day, Thursday, I had just finished my last class of the day and as I was walking out of the building. I saw Troy leaning against his black Audi with his aviators on. I stopped dead and my tracks.

"Hey," he said as he walked to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He faked hurt.

"What, not happy to see me?"

"Seriously, why are you here? How did you find out where I was?"

I was completely freaked out. Was this guy stalking me? First he asks me out on a date and now he's showing up at my school?

"I'm not stalking you if that's what you think, but if you must know, I have connections. Found out where you were and decided to bring you to work."

"Connections meaning Sharpay?"

"That's classified. If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you. So, ready to go?"

He held out his hand. My heart, head, and the hand held out to me were just begging for me to take it. I hesitated, but took it with a sigh. Note to self: kill Sharpay later.

The drive to the hotel was so silent, you cold hear a mouse pee on cotton. I was a little bit wary to start of conversation that every time I opened my mouth to talk, I would shut it just as fast. I soon noticed that we were not going in the direction of the hotel.

"Where are we going?"

"Huh? Oh I'm taking a short cut."

Short cut my ass! I have driven up and down these streets and know them like the back of my hand...there are no shortcuts the way we're going! What if this guy really is crazy? What if he's trying to kidnap me? Well I could punch him in the jaw, jugular, or chest. If that doesn't work, I could kick him in the nuts and make a run for it. He has a car. Shit. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice that he had stopped the car at a park.

"If you're kidnapping me, please tell me now."

He chuckled and got out of the car. I was too freaked to do anything. As a matter of fact, my legs seemed to be in temporary paralysis permitting me not to move. Troy jogged to the other side of the car, opened my door, and helped me out.

"I'm going to be late for work."

"No you won't," was his reply in the most nonchalant tone I had ever heard.

He took my hand and led me over to the swings. He motioned for me to sit down, and with a confused expression I obeyed. He gently started to push me on the swing and proceeds to make small talk.

"So..." he started to say.

"So, what?"

"I don't know. Tell me about yourself."

Genius question.

"Since you brought me here, why don't you start."

"Okay, well, I grew up in San Diego with my two younger siblings and my parents. My dad played basketball, but never went to the pros, so sports was always in my blood. My mother was a stay at home mom and took care of us while my dad was a sports radio host. I went to UCLA and for my job at the Times. And you?"

"I grew up in San Diego as well with my mother and older brother. My mother is a real estate broker and provides for all if us. We struggled a bit, but we always had what we needed. I got into UC Berkley and got a job at the hotel."

"What about your dad?"

I had not talked about my dad in years. I was a major daddy's girl, and even though it's been 6 years, it's still a touchy subject.

"Ummm..."

"You don't have to tell me-"

"I'm just not comfortable talking about it."

I could feel him gently rub my sides.

"It's okay. I understand."

"You're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Thank you?"

"I mean, I think you're a good person."

"So are you."

We sat in silence and finally I decided to break it looking down at my watch.

"We should go before chief fries my ass and serves it on a silver platter."

I got out my seat and I could hear a chuckle escape from Troy's mouth. When we arrived at the hotel, I got out of the car and smiled at Troy. Before I could walk away, he took my hand and turned me around to face him. He took my other hand as well and pulled close to him.

"You know you're gonna have to top this tomorrow night right? This was first date material."

"Then consider this our first date."

"Well, in that case, I had a good time."

"Well, I'm glad."

He leaned down as if he were going to kiss me. I leaned up and whispered, "I don't kiss on the first date."

I walked over into the hotel giggling at the priceless facade he wore. It was a good first date, besides the fact that I thought I was being kidnapped. Note to self: thank Sharpay later.

…

The end of my shift on Friday could not have come any slower. Surprisingly, I was excited for this date. I brought my little black dress with me and Shar helped me with my hair and make up. I looked, in Shar's words, absolutely hot as fuck. I went out to the front of the hotel at 6 and I saw Troy leaning on the side of his car, hands in his pocket looking very handsome in his suit and tie. He had a single red rose in his hand. He looked absolutely breath taking. He noticed me there and quickly stood up straight. A smile slowly crept onto his face as he scanned my body.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

I blushes and smiled.

"Thank you, and you clean up very well."

"I try."

He walked over to me and handed me the rose and took my free hand guiding me to the car. He opened the door for me and helped me get into the car. He jogged around the other side and and got in.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I groaned. All men are so similar when it comes to stuff like this. He drove for about 15 minutes and he pulled up to Casa, a very expensive restaurant. I was very shocked; no one has ever spoiled me before. We walked into the restaurant and were seated right away.

"What's wrong?"

I guess the expression that I had on my face made it seem like something was wrong with me.

"Nothing. It's just that no one has ever done anything for me like you have the past few days."

"A beautiful girl like you deserves to be spoiled."

The waiter filed our water glasses and went to fill our wine glasses as well.

"Oh no. None for me thank you."

He filled Troy's glass and set the bottle on the table.

"You never told me why you don't drink."

"One drunken accident a few years ago, and I never drank again."

"What happened."

Let's just say that I am a very closed person and have had a lot of not so great experiences.

"That's another touchy subject."

"You are quite the mystery."

"What about you? If sports is so much in your blood, why didn't you go to Duke?"

I looked at him in the eyes. I could see the slight pain fly across his eyes like a shooting star.

"You don't have to tell me," I said in a low tone.

"No. It's fine. I, uh. I had a motorcycle. One night, turned too sharp, ruptured my ACL and PCL. Never played again."

"Wow. Why didn't you ever play again?"

"Eh. I was too scared. I didn't want to make my condition worse."

It was amazing to actually hear a grown man say that. Most men I date don't admit their true feelings, but he opened up to me.

"You're amazing."

He looked a little shocked, but smiled.

"Why is that?"

"Men, don't usually express true feelings. You opened up to me."

"Well, I'm a different kind of man."

We smiled at each other like two idiots. I've never felt this good around a man.

After eating a very delicious dinner, we ordered dessert. The night had been wonderful so far and I can definitely say I want to do this again.

"So what about you? How did you land a job at the LA Times?"

He let out a small chuckle.

"Well since I had that accident, I felt a need to be close to the game somehow. I had all the right grades, but that wasn't good enough for the board, but ti was for Mr. Monroe. He had my job. He was the sweetest old man, and he was my mentor. He helped me write an article that landed me my job as a journalist. When he died, I got his job."

"Wow. You're life sounds much more exciting than mine."

"And you? What are you going to school for?"

"English and composition. I want to be a journalist."

"Really? That's amazing. I say go for it. Do you write a lot?"

"Oh all the time. I read. I write. I research. I enjoy what I do."

"I bet. You can't seem to get your nose out of a book."

"It's an escape for me."

"Escape from what?"

"Reality."

We spent the rest of the night talking up until we got to my apartment door.

"I really had a great time," I said fiddling with my keys.

He took my hands in his.

"I'm glad."

I look up in his eyes as he stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I might kiss you," he said as he gently grabbed my sides.

"I don't kiss on the second date."

I started to look down nervously. He lifted my chin with his finger and looked into my eyes and slid his hand to my cheek. I leaned into his touch as his soft hand gently caressed my cheek.

"That's too bad because I do," he whispered as he slowly leaned down and kissed my cheek. His lips gently made a trail across my other cheek to my ear.

"Only if you let me," he whispered ever so softly against into my ear.

I pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes. I leaned up and our lips met in the softest, most passionate kiss I have ever had. Our lips moved in perfect rhythm and synchronization. It felt so good. Before I got too carried away, I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his.

"Goodnight," I said in a soft tone too afraid to break this romantic moment.

"Goodnight," he replied in that husky voice that drives me insane with want.

I walked into my apartment and leaned against the door. On my lips, he left the tingle of the most exhilarating kiss. I will dream of this lovely night for eternity.

**Cute! So I would love to have at least 5 comments! Thanks guys!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So before I continue, I wanted to apologize real quick. When I first wrote this story, I had no intention of putting it on the web, but when I decided to put it on this website, I wasn't careful enough to change all the names. So, I apologize for any confusion so far. I appreciate the support! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Give yourselves a pat on the back because you guys rock! I'm so happy to have so much support. I will definitely be updating ****tomorrow!**

It was Saturday morning and I was soundly sleeping in. No work. No school. Just sleep. Then, I was awoken by a loud ringing sound, my phone. I groaned and rolled over and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

I sounded like Marge Simpson.

"Good morning beautiful!"

"Troy?"

"Hey! Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but I had to get up at some point. What's up?"

I sat up in bed running my hand through my hair and letting out an obnoxious yawn. I heard him chuckle on the other side of the phone. I looked at the clock to see it was almost noon. Oops.

"So, I was wondering," Troy started to say, "if you wanted to spend the day with me?"

I had never been so awake in my life. Not even in my favorite class.

"Yeah sure! What time?"

"Let's say I pick you up in an hour?"

I went into a wild panic, I need about an hour and a half to get ready! I quickly jumped out of my bed and into my bathroom.

"One hour. Got it!"

"Okay. See ya then."

"Bye!"

I hung up and started getting ready. After coming out of the shower, I let my hair dry natural in curls and applied light make-up. On my face. I went to my closet and pulled out my flowy yellow dress and gray cardigan. I put on my socks and converse just as I heard the door nock. I ran to the door checking myself in the mirror first. Satisfied with my appearance, I opened the door.

"Hey," I said.

I took a moment to take in his appearance. He was wearing a white t shirt and pair of white wash jeans. He, like me, also had on his converse. I had been so drawn to his appearance, that I hadn't noticed that he said something to me.

"I'm sorry what?"

He chuckled at me and I blushed. He took my hand and placed a soft kiss on it pulling me closer.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea."

I grabbed my purse and locked the door before going downstairs. Once we got into the car and started driving, I decided to make small talk.

"So where to first?"

"I thought we'd go get brunch at the diner, then bowling and to the pizzeria."

"Okay."

We pulled up the diner, and as we walked in, Troy's face lit up even more. We picked a small booth to sit at and sat across from each other. I am always so curious, so I have to ask questions.

"So what's the story with you and this diner?"

He looked at me a little confused.

"Why does there have to be a story?"

"You as a writer should know there'a always a story."

He smiled knowing I was right.

"When my dad and I came into town, he would alway take me to this diner. We would sit in the same booth and order that same thing every time. It was just our place."

I smiled at his memories with his dad, but frown at mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked up to see the worry in his eyes.

"It's nothing." I fiddled with my hand on top of the table as I looked out the window. He grabbed both my hands and caressed them.

"Talk to me," he said softly.

I could feel the tears threatening to fall at the thought of my father.

"When I was 13, we found out that my dad had leukemia. It was hard paying for bills and things of that nature as my dad had treatments. We finally found a bone marrow donor and we were back to our original lives. That is until I turned 15. The cancer returned and it wasn't going away this time. He died that summer."

I wiped the tears that had fell. It had been 6 years, and I avoided it at all cost. Troy got up and sat on my side of the booth pulling me into his chest. I cried a little more, but then soon pulled away. I saw his shirt and giggled.

"Sorry about your shirt."

"No problem. You can cry on me anytime."

I looked up at him and smiled. I leaned up and kissed him. This man is too good to me.

"You know we still haven't ordered." We both laughed and finally ordered our food.

Once we arrived at the alley, we went up to the counter to get a lane. I reached into my purse, but Troy stopped me.

"Oh come one. You paid for lunch it's the least I can do."

"Brie, it's okay. I got this."

"Brie?"

he turned and looked at me.

"Yea. New nickname."

"I like it."

"Well I was gonna call you it if you liked it or not," he said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. We go our shoes, picked out our balls and when to our lane.

"So let's make this interesting," I said.

"What do you have in mind?" Troy said with a smirk.

"You against me. Loser pays for dinner."

He nodded his head.

"Okay. You're on."

"Get ready to get your ass kicked, Bolton."

…..

"I can't believe you beat me."

We sat at the restaurant and Troy pouted. He complained all the way to the pizzeria about losing. I just laughed.

"Come on, Troy. If it makes you feel any better, I'll pay for dinner."

His faced changed from a pout to sincere.

"No way. I was going to pay if I lost or not."

"Awww. You're so sweet."

"So what pizza do you want?"

"Margherita pizza. It's my favorite."

He just smiled at me.

"Okay."

I never thought I would ever find a guy as sweet and as caring as the man sitting right in front of me.

"So, how about a walk to walk of dinner."

"Sure."

Troy paid for the pizza and we walked around the park. He took my hand in his and laced our fingers together; a simple yet meaningful gesture.

"You definitely know how to take a girl on a date. It has been an amazing day."

"I'm glad."

We walked a little further in silence until we came across a small bridge. I stood by the rail, closed my eyes and let the wind blow through my hair.

"It's so peaceful out here," I said voicing my thoughts.

"It is."

It was silent again, comfortably silent.

"So, why did you move all the way to Berkley?" I heard Troy ask.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted a change in scenery. What about you Mr. UCLA?"

I turned to face him as he let out a small chuckle.

"It was kind of planned for me since I didn't take the scholarship to Duke. I don't regret the path I took, though."

"Really?"

"Yea. I wouldn't have met you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you swoon all your women like this?"

"Not all. Just you."

He leaned down and captures my lips in a kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was as if we were in a movie, but the credits weren't rolling quite yet.

**Oooo what will fate have in store for Gabriella next? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is, as I promised. Enjoy!**

I dreamt of him.

His eyes.

His chiseled face.

His smile.

His personality.

His lips against mine.

I had not been kissed with such passion ever. He makes me feel beautiful. He makes me want him more and more each passing moment. He's perfect.

As I'm sitting at my desk day dreaming about Troy and waiting for guests to great, the phone rings.

"Embassy Suites. How may I help you?"

"It's even sexier hearing you say that over the phone, babe."

I gasped as I realize that Troy was over the phone.

"What are you doing? You're gonna get me in trouble!"

"Aww come on. I just wanted to talk to my favorite girl."

I giggled a bit at this response.

"What do you need, Troy?"

"You. I miss you."

"I can't leave my post right now. Sorry."

I could here him give a long, exaggerated sigh, which made me giggle.

"I love your giggle." I rolled my eyes.

"I gotta go, Troy."

"Wait-"

"Bye!"

I hung up the fun in a fit of giggles. That man is going to be the death of me.

At lunch, as usual, I found Sharpay sitting at a table in the restaurant waiting for me.

"Hey Shar!"

I approached my friend with a smile on my face and a pep in my step.

"Why are you so smiley?"

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Is it Troy?"

I shrugged with a smile on my face and Sharpay squealed.

"Tell me everything!"

I proceeded to tell her about the dates on friday and saturday.

"And?! What else."

"I don't kiss and tell Shar," I said as I sipped my drink.

"No way! You guys kissed?"

"Mmhmm."

"Where?"

"The lips! Where else?"

We both laughed.

"Talking about me I see," I heard Troy say behind me.

"Hey! You here for lunch?" I asked innocently.

"No I came to find you, meanie."

"What happened?" I heard Sharpay ask.

"He called me while I was working and I hung up on him."

"Ouch Gabby," Sharpay giggled.

"Serves him right for distracting me."

Troy pouted playfully as he sat in the seat next to me. Shar and I just laughed.

"Aww I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Kiss?"

I giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"You guys are too cute!"

"I know right?" I replied as Troy put an arm around me.

...

After a fun lunch together and long shift, I went upstairs to visit Troy before I left for my apartment. As I came closer to the room, I could hear two people talking. I stood outside the door and listened intently.

"What are you doing here Sandra?"

"You always call me Sandie."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, babe."

Babe?

"Babe? I dumped your ass remember?"

"Oh come on. I know you still want me-"

"Stop!"

"You're really gonna give up on us after all we've been through? Remember how much you used to loved me?"

"I did until I saw you in bed with that guy on our anniversary. You gave up on us, not me."

"Why are being so stingy?"

"Because I can't stand to be anywhere near you. You need to leave!"

"New slut?"

"Slut? I happen to actually date women unlike you who shags some new bastard ever chance you get. Now get the hell out of my room!"

"Fine!"

The door swung open to reveal a blonde about my height. She scoffed and pushed past me.

After she was finally down the hall, I knocked on the door and it soon swung open. He smiled at me and invited me in the room. We sat next to each other on the couch and I turned to face him.

"So I overheard you and, uh, Sandra talking," I said hoping he wouldn't be mad that I was eavesdropping.

"Oh. You heard that?"

He looked a little guilty like he didn't want anyone to hear that.

"It was kind of hard not to. You guys were yelling."

"Oops," he said with a chuckle.

"It must've been hard."

"What?"

"For you to catch her cheating on you like that."

"Yea it was. I pretty much lashed out and attacked the guy. I didn't want to hurt her, so I went outside to cool down. I canceled our dinner reservation and just sat, thought, and cried. She came down to find me and I broke up with her. I didn't want an explanation, nothing. I just couldn't look at her."

"Wow."

"Yea. Enough about me. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm a bit tired, but good."

"Hey, when are you done with college?"

"Random, but another month and I graduate."

"I'll have to come."

"You better!"

"I promise."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"You know, you never did tell me why you don't drink."

I looked up at him and sighed.

"Two years ago, I dated this guy, Trevor. We went to a party and halfway through, I caught him in bed with some random chick. I broke up with him on the spot and decided to get ridiculously drunk. I ended up in bed with some guy and having a pregnancy scare. I haven't drank or dated since."

"Wow. So this must be hard for you."

"What seeing someone?"

"Yeah."

"It is, but it's worth it."

"Thank you for sharing," he whispered softly.

"Mhm."

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. He took my hand and laced our fingers together.

"I could stay like this forever."

"Me too."

I could feel myself starting to fall asleep.

"Well, I hate to ruin the moment, but I have to get home."

"Don't go yet. Why don't you stay the night?"

I looked in his eyes and saw he how sincere he was.

"No, I have to go. I have work in the morning, and school."

"Please? I can drive you in the morning."

I pried myself out of his grip.

"Sorry, but not tonight. I have to go!"

"Gabriella."

"Bye!"

I walked out of the room quickly. I don't think I'm ready to spend the night with a guy. I could hear foot steps trailing behind me. I pressed the elevator button, but squealed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and spun me around.

"You forgot something."

"And what would that be?"

"You can't leave without a goodbye kiss!"

I turned in his arm and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held his grip on around my waist. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. These kisses never got old. I pulled away when I heard the elevator ding.

"Goodbye Troy."

"Bye."

I got into the elevator and waved at him until the door closed.

….

I walked into my apartment, fatigue hitting my body. I sat down at my computer and wrote the other half of a twelve page paper I started earlier that day, due the next. I got into my pajamas, took off my make-up, and laid in my bed. Just as I got comfortable, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hola mija!"

My mother always greeted me this way. She and I have always been close since I was little. All we had was each other, and my older brother of course.

"Hola mami! How are you?"

"I miss my baby girl. I haven't heard from you in a while. How is school?"

"A lot of work, but a lot of fun."

"And that job of yours?"

"It's good. It pays the bills and groceries. It's really good. It's just good."

"You said that already. What's up? You sound a lot happier than usual? Is it a boy?"

"If you must know, mami, it is a boy."

"And why am I just hearing about him?"

"Because we're not official yet ma."

"So, tell me about him."

I rambled on and on about our dates and about my feeling for him.

"He is so sweet mamai. He is the most kind, considerate, most sweetest man I have ever met. He makes me feel beautiful. He really is special to me mami."

"He sound special. Well I am going to let you get some sleep. Goodnight mija."

"Goodnight mami."

Yea. He really is special.

**So I start school tomorrow so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. There's only a few more chapters left! Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! **

**So here's the next chapter which I am very excited about. **

**This is the ****graphic chapter so I will tell you when it starts in case you're not into the stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

It had been a week now. 7 glorious days of this man. He has stolen my heart, and I don't want it back. He means so much more to me than just a fling. I think I'm in love. I feel like a kid in a candy store, a teenage girl, and a new person all in one. He makes me feel whole, happy, and beautiful; something I haven't really felt in a long time. He has changed me, and I like it.

It was a Friday night and I was bored out of my mind! I had no school work to do and I missed Troy. I picked up my phone to call him, when my phone started ringing. Weird. His caller ID showed up on my screen and I smiled.

"I miss you." I said into the phone.

"I miss you too. Can I come over?"

"Sure!"

"Alright I'll be there in 10."

I didn't feel like getting up and changing, plus what I had on was fine. I kept on the dress that I wore today and just waited. I heard the buzz and I went over to the speaker.

"Come on in."

I buzzed him and he wasted no time to get to my door. He knocked and I quickly opened the door. He placed his lips on mine and wrapped me in his arms. We went into my apartment and sat on the couch.

"So, Troy."

"So, Brie."

"What are we gonna do when you leave? I mean about us? You live there, I live here."

"I'm back every month. We could try staying together. All I know is that if I don't have you, I don't have anything. You are the most valuable treasure I could ever ask for. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He placed his hand on my cheek and slightly caressed it with his thumb.

"You really mean that?"

"With everything in my heart."

***Graphic don't like don't watch***

He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I got lost in the kiss forgetting where I was. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. The kiss got more and more heated as our lips moved together. I straddles his waist wanting more. His lips moved down to my neck as his hands moved up and down my things. He sucked and nibbled on my neck lightly causing me to go crazy and moan softly encouraging him to keep going. Grinding my hips against his, I could feel the bulge in his pants. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, our lips moving in perfect rhythm. He gently laid me on the bed and got on top of me being careful not to crush me. His hands went up my skirt carefully pulling my dress off. I placed my hands on the hem of his shirt tugging it off and moved my hands up and down his toned abs causing him to grunt into the kiss. I quickly tugged on his jeans pulling them down and he finished the rest. He reached behind my back and expertly unhooked my bra throwing it somewhere in the room. He trailed his lips down to the valley of my breasts and took on in his mouth sucking and nibbling while he fondled with the other one. I let out a low moan at the pleasure he was giving me as I clutched onto the bed sheets for dear life. He soon switched breasts giving the other on his oral attention. His unoccupied hand traveled slowly down by body and rubbed against the flimsy fabric covering my throbbing pussy. I could feel myself getting wetter as the moans loudly escaped my mouth. I moved my hands from the sheets to his hair slowly running my fingers through it. I trailed one hand down his body to the erection that was sticking through his boxers and rubbed the material covering it. His husky grunts sent chills up my spine like a mini orgasm. He detached himself from my breasts and kissed me hungrily on the lips. I slowly slid his boxers down allowing him to kick them off. He broke away from the kiss and slowly slid my panties off. He trailed kisses up my body and back to my lips. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"I need you. Inside me. Now."

He looked in my eyes realizing I was serious. I mean, I didn't let him undress me for nothing. He reached for his pants pulling out a condom and putting it on. He positioned himself and looked me in the eyes again. He kissed my cheek softly and whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure," I whispered back.

He slowly entered me and all I could do was moan. The pleasure was unbelievable. He started to pump into me at a steady rhythm and I moved my hips to meet his thrust. With the feeling of him inside me, I knew I wasn't going to last long. I moved my hands to his back scratching it.

"Oh god faster."

He went faster sending me into a frenzy. We moaned together sweat glistening on our bodies. I grabbed the headboard moaning with pleasure.

"Shit Brie. You're so tight."

He went faster going at an unbelievable pace. I screamed his name as I felt my climax nearing.

"Shit, I'm so close!"

"Cum with me babe."

He reached down rubbing my clit sending me over the edge. We came together moaning each other's names. He collapsed on top of me, face in my breasts. I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to catch my breath. He rolled off me taking me in his arms.

"I-" he started to say. I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I think you're incredible." I smiled slightly not getting was I was hoping.

"So are you."

"Get some sleep."

"Goodnight."

I slowly started to drift off, but not before I heard Troy whisper, "I love you."

All I dreamed about was that night and how amazing it was.

**My first naughty chapter so tell me what you think! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! **

**There's only 9 chapters so i'll be done by the end of this week! **

**I might extend it, but I don't know yet. **

**Enjoy!**

Did I mention how absolutely terrible conventions are? Especially when you have to be a waitress. I had got a call that morning that I would be waiting all day at the restaurant. Why did Andrea have to call in sick. She's done this too often and I swear she does this to piss me off. It was now Tuesday and I haven't seen Troy since Saturday. I miss him and needed him more than ever now that we made love. Not that I'm sexually frustrated or anything, but I want to just be with him. Dammit, I'm in deep.

It's lunch time, the busiest time of day. I hadn't seen Troy in a couple days and I knew he was going to be at this lunch because he's apart of the convention group. I was moving at a fast pace in and out of the kitchen taking orders and serving food. I was exhausted and I still had dinner to do.

"How ya doin'?" Sharpay asked me.

"I'm surviving, but I don't see how you guys do it every single day."

"Eh. You get used to it after a few weeks."

"Ha! I only have today, hopefully."

"Gabby! Order up table 5!"

I quickly placed the plates on the tray and went to serving. That's when it happened. I was serving right next to Troy's table, but that wasn't the issue. It's what he said that pissed me off.

"So what's new with you Bolton," one man asked.

"Eh nothing much, you know? Just enjoying the hotel."

"By hotel you mean that little receptionist you've been shaggin'?" another man asked.

Shagging?

"She's just a bit of fun, ya know?"

The men at the table laughed. Bastards. The worst part wasn't the fact that the men at that table laughed, but it's the fact that I was being played not even knowing it. A bit of fun? Already I had risked my job because I slept with a regular hotel guest. Now I'm being humiliated in front of an entire group of men. I could feel the tears burning my eyes. I turned around to look at Troy. He noticed me standing there and his face dropped.

"Brie…"

I shook my head at him and walked to the kitchen. I set down my tray and went to Sharpay.

"I don't feel well. I'm going home."

Lie.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Lie.

"Okay. Get some rest, sweetheart."

I nodded and went to hang up my apron and talk to my supervisor. I walked out of the restaurant, out of the hotel, into the car park. To say I was completely and utterly pissed off was the understatement of the year. I had never been so hurt and humiliated in my entire life.

I felt a tug on my arm just as I was approaching my car. I turned around to come face to face with Troy.

"Brie-"

"What! What could you possibly have to say to me? Shagging? A bit of fun? You and I both know what we shared was special. Apparently it meant shit you! I can't believe you would have the audacity to even come after me after pulling some shit like that. I can't even look at you right now!"

"Brie-"

"No! Just leave me alone."

"Brie-"

"Don't you dare try to-"

"Gabriella! Breath."

I broke down in tears. He brought me into his chest and I sobbed. I couldn't be near him right now. I started hitting his chest.

"You bastard! You asshole! You son of a bitch!"

I stopped hitting his chest and cried.

"I'm so sorry."

I fumed. I snatched myself away and looked him in the eye pointing an accusing finger at him.

"How dare you try to apologize!"

"Would you at least let me explain."

"What is there to explain? That I just some game to you?"

"No. It's not like that."

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"Brie-"

"You might as well tell me the fucking truth Troy because you just sold yourself out. Look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

I waited. He finally looked me in the eye and sighed.

"At first you were-"

"Oh god."

I was done after that. I looked away from him, I had to. He tried to grab my arms, but I shrugged away from him.

"Don't touch me."

"But that was before I got to know you. All I know is that I fell for you fast. What I said was true. Game or not you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are intelligent, beautiful, funny, everything a man could ever want. You are way too important to me to be just some fuck. It pained me to say all those things. I didn't want anyone to know about us yet. I just can't bare the thought of losing you, baby."

"Baby," I repeated the poisonous word softly.

"You can't lose what you don't have."

He looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean."

"We aren't together anyway-"

"We aren't?"

"No. Not officially. It just makes it all easier to walk away."

"That's just it. I don't want you to walk away."

"You forfeited your right to have an opinion about us when you embarrassed what we have in front of your colleagues."

"Brie-"he tried to pull me closer, but I shoved him away.

"I said don't touch me!"

"Goddammit, Gabriella. Just listen to me!"

I flinched at his words and slowly backed away a bit.

"I can't do this right now." I said looking down

"Why? For fuck sake I'm standing right here!"

"Are you really asking me why?" I asked softly.

I looked up him to see his hard face soften.

"Brie-"

I shook my head tears streaming down my face. I walked away, right to my car. I got in my car and drove away. Just. Like. That.

How could I be so blind, so wrapped up in my own desire that I couldn't see the hidden agenda behind the masterpiece in front of me. I had let my guard down for the first time in two years, and I get hurt. The hurt and pain for the only man I ever really wanted scared the living shit out of me. I was in love and afraid to voice it to anyone, especially him. Sharpay came over to check on me and I immediately started crying, blubbering my sorrows into her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Shar."

"Do you love him?"

I stayed silent. Dug into the Ben & Jerry's ice cream tub in front of me not wanting to voice the biggest fear that has ever run through my head. I heard her let out a sigh and I knew where she was going.

"Gabby, this is the happiest I had seen you in two years. I can't imagine you being this miserable unless you really do love him."

"That's the scary part. It took me to become this miserable for me to realize how much I really do care for him. How much I love him."

That was it. I had actually said it out loud. I loved him.

"And the thought of him saying those things makes the pain worse, but I'm willing to stay miserable in order for me to feel this way."

"What way?"

"Numb. Not feeling anything. That way I won't have to feel the knife digging deeper into my already shattered heart."

Sharpay didn't say anything to my response and didn't stay long. I, on the other hand, laid on my bed and drifted off into darkness.

**Throw tomatoes, bash me, criticize, but I had to add the drama. Stay tuned for the next ****chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AHH! Almost done! **

**Gah I'm so excited for you guys to read the rest of it!**

**Enjoy!**

I had gone to school and work as usual. I avoided all phone calls and text messages from Troy just to get through the day. Yes, I would have a breakdown in the bathroom, but I put the best smile I could muster on my tear stained face and kept moving. It was now the last day of the sports convention and men and women were lined up to check out. The last one to check out was none other than Troy Bolton.

"Gabriella, I never meant to hurt you."

I slid a receipt to him and ignored his comment.

"Here is your total. Will that be cash or credit Mr. Bolton?"

"Brie-"

"Please don't do this right now, Troy."

He sighed and slid me his credit card. I finished with the payment and handed him his copy of the receipt, his card, and the copy to sign. He signed the receipt and slid it back to me.

"I really am sorry Gabriella."

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here at Embassy Suites. Have a wonderful day and we hope to see you again."

"So this is it?"

"This is it."

"Gabriella-"

"What Troy," I asked softly.

"I can't lose you."

"Goodbye Mr. Bolton."

He stared at me for a few moments, then turned and left. He stopped once to look back at me, and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. He turned back around and walked out the door, but never out of my life.

Sharpay came up to me and stood right next to me.

"Are you okay."

"No."

"Do you need anything?"

"Him."

I turned toward her and she looked a little confused.

"Then why did you let him walk out the door like that."

"Because I need time. We both need time."

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

"Can I do anything?"

"No."

In all actuality, she couldn't do anything. I needed to be by myself for a while. Just a while.

**Short chapter to be a tease, I love being a tease. So the next chapter is the last chapter of the series. I haven't decided yet If I want to do a sequel or not. It's so much work, but we'll see. Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**This is it. **

**The final chapter!**

**GAH I'm so excited.**

**Enjoy!**

It has been three weeks since Troy left for LA. It had definitely been a hard few weeks. I slept like a baby most night; sleep, wake up crying after dreaming about him, and then go back to sleep. Sharpay thought I wasn't gonna make it through an hour of the day at work without a breaking down. As the days progressed, I was able to get through more of the day without going to the bathroom to have a breakdown. My numbness changed into a soreness my heart suffered. It ached and longed to be near Troy, but I kept making excuses and telling myself I wasn't ready. Soon enough, I had myself completely set of the fact that I would never be ready.

Today was my graduation. I was not quite up to par with the excitement that filled my fellow classmates, but I was ready to be done. I had applied for a position with the Los Angeles Times, but I had not received any feedback yet.

I stood in front of the mirror in my orange and white, flowery, just above the knee halter dress. My hair was down in simple curls, my face was covered in light make-up, and on my feet were white, four inch stilettos that complimented my outfit perfectly.

"This is it," I told myself.

"The final walk."

"Oh mija! Don't you look beautiful!."

I smiled at my mother and hugged her tightly.

"Your father would be so proud," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled even wider at the thought of my father. I know he's smiling down from heaven at this moment.

I sat anxiously in my chair as I waited for my name to be called. I looked at the people around me and saw the excitement and happiness radiating off of them. I was excited, but I wasn't quite happy. The whole day, I couldn't forget about the fact that I had made Troy promise to come to my graduation. I finally moved the thought to the back of my mind and decided to just enjoy myself. Once I heard my name, I went on stage to receive my diploma, shook the president of the university's hand, and smiled out to the crowd. I could see my mother, brother sitting in one area taking pictures and cheering for me. Sharpay was already back at her seat with her diploma. I giggled at them and walked off stage. As I walked back to my seat, I could see a pair of familiar blue eyes. I stopped for a moment, but kept on walking so I didn't hold up the line.

"Congratulations mija!"

"Yea, congrats sis!"

"Thanks guys!"

"So," my mother said, "I booked a reservation at Casa for 5 o'clock. It's 4 right now, so let's meet at the parking lot at 5 to. Sounds good?"

We all nodded.

"I have to handle a few things, but I'll meet you guys there," I said.

Everyone agreed and I went my separate way. As I was turning in my robe, I met up with Sharpay.

"Hey graduate!"

"Hey!"

We both laughed and hugged each other.

"How ya doing?" Shar asked me.

"I'm good." She shook her head and looked at me seriously.

"How are you really doing?"

I stood there for a second and I could feel tears prickling my eyes.

"I don't know." I chuckled trying to keep myself from crying. "My dad's not here and neither is Troy. I've had better days. I'm just glad to be done with college and enter into the real world."

She nodded at me and hugged me again.

"I'm here whenever you need me. You know that?"

I nodded and hugged her tighter. I pulled back from the hug and said my goodbyes. I walked to go to my car, but all I could really think about was those blue eyes. Eh. Maybe I'm just seeing things.

"Brie."

I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart pounded on my chest as if it were a door. I knew that voice all too well. I turned around and came face to face with my biggest strength and weakness: Troy Bolton.

"Troy."

"Hi."

He looked different. He looked miserable, unshaven, and a little tired. I didn't really know what to say, so I opened my mouth and said the first thing that came out my mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I always keep my promises. Even if we're not on good terms."

"And whose fault is that?" I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait."

I stopped, sighed, and turned back around.

"I didn't come here to fight with you," he said. "I came here to congratulate you and give you this."

He handed me an envelope that had the LA Times logo on it. I looked at him and he nodded for me to continue. I opened the envelope.

"Ms. Montez, we are glad to welcome you to part of the World News team of the LA times as a journalist. Are you serious? How did you know?"

I looked up at him and saw a small smile on his face.

"I work at the LA Times remember?"

"I know, but how?"

"The chief director had a conversation about how much he needed a new journalist for the team and all. I recommended you and he pointed out that he had seen your very impressive application. I pushed a little and here we are."

I was absolutely shocked. He did this for me?

"Wow, Troy. I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"I owe you after all I did to you."

We stood there silently. I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I know," Troy started to say, "that this doesn't change anything between us-"

"Troy-"

"Let me finish."

"Okay," I sighed.

"I know this doesn't change anything between us, I mean I still haven't forgiven Sandie for what she did. I love you too much to not try. I just hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me one day."

I stood there shocked. This might not have been a big deal to someone else, but it was a huge deal to me. He kissed me on the cheek and I stood there until I saw his figure disappear into the crowd. He just said that he loved me? I know I heard him say it before, but I thought I was imagining things. Are we worth it? Can our love really last? I wiped the tears that were starting to escape my eyes. I went to my car, put on a good face, and tried to enjoy my graduation dinner.

My family, Sharpay's family, and I sat in the restaurant just finishing a delicious dinner. All I could think about was Troy, after all he did take me here four our first official date. I wasn't fully involved in conversation nor did I try. I sat there trying to look as happy as I could, but it wasn't working out too well.

"Excuse us, Gabriella and I are going to the ladies room." Sharpay grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom.

"What's up?"

"Shar-"

"Don't even stat with that bull shit, I know you better than that. Talk to me."

I stood there for a second and the words finally escaped my mouth like word vomit.

"Troy came to our graduation."

"What! And you didn't tell me!"

"This isn't exactly and easy subject for me, Shar!"

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but...he seemed just as miserable as I am."

"So are you going after him before he leaves for LA?"

"What?"

"Gabriella, I've know you practically my whole life. You love him and if you're ready to squash this shit, go after him. Obviously he's sorry and loves you madly or he wouldn't have came. Go after him."

I stood there and thought about it. I knew she was right, but I had convinced myself for so long that I would never be ready to confront Troy about my feelings. It was time. It was now or never.

"I gotta go."

I walked out of the bathroom and back to the table.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go handle a situation. Thank you so much mami!"

She got up and hugged me.

"Go get him, mija," she whispered. I pulled back a little shocked, but then smiled. Mothers know too well.

I raced out the door, well as fast as I could in a pair of heals. I guessed that he would be staying at the hotel, so I sped straight there. I ran into the hotel and went right up to the receptionist.

"Amy!"

"Hey Gabriella. What can I do for you?"

"Is Troy Bolton staying in this hotel?"

"Yea."

"What room is he in?"

She frowned at me.

"You know I can't give that information out."

I frowned and pulled her close by her shirt.

"Listen to me. I know about you and that Jeff Martin guy that stayed at the hotel that you slept with, but did I turn you in? No. I suggest you give me that damn number or I will turn you in."

She nodded frantically scared shitless. I let her go and she turned to the computer.

"Room 1440, 16th flour."

"Thank you."

I smiled sweetly at her before I ran to the elevator. Ugh that fucking elevator could not go any slower. I tore down the hallway until I came to room 1440. This was it. The moment of truth. I knocked on the door and waited. The door came open slowly and I came face to face with the sexiest looking thing I had ever seen. His chestnut hair was disheveled. He wore a pair of sweat pants and no shirt showing off his 6 pack abs. He looked shocked and confused. I opened my mouth and said the only thing I could say at that moment.

"I love you."

Troy and I connected eyes, probably one of our most meaningful moments. With one look, he captivated me. With one look, he got exactly what he wanted. With one look he knew he hurt me. Now with one look, the storm was finally passing. He nodded knowing we had some things the iron out. He opened the door wider and I stepped in without hesitation.

We walked into the room and leaned my forehead against the cool door locking it. He came up behind me and rubbed me arms. A touch so soft that always gave me chills.

I turned around to face him. I looked in his eyes and felt the connection still there.

"Why did you come back?" he asked softly.

"For you. I need you more than anything, but it took me to be completely miserable to figure that out."

He took my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me, but i dodged his kiss. I looked at him and re looked back as if he understood.

"Why? Why did you say those things? After everything we've been through."

He looked at me compassionately.

"It's like you said. You were a game to me at first. One week was all it took for me to fall completely in love with you. I didn't really get how I felt until I lost you. I need you more than anything."

I took his face in my hands and connected our foreheads.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do."

I shook my head. I needed more than that.

"Look at me."

He looked me in the eyes brown connected with blue. I could see every emotion he felt right at that moment just from reading his blue book of eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"With every fiber of my being."

Tears started to blur my vision, so I closed my eyes and to keep them from falling. After a few seconds, I looked back into his eyes.

"Then say it," I whispered softly.

"I love you."

He kissed me with just as much, if not more, passion than I remembered. Our lips moved in perfect rhythm and harmony with each other as we expressed our love and desire for one another. Once breath was necessary, we pulled away slowly breathing a little harder.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

I sighed contently. He kissed my head and I giggled. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love, sincerity, and passion. Grinning at each other, I kissed places a passionate peck on his lips.

"I love you, so much," I said.

"I can't lose you again," he whispered softly in my ear.

"So, now I'm not just another notch on your belt?"

"Now that I've had time to think about it, you never were. You are way more than that."

He gently grabbed both my cheeks.

"You are my moon and stars. You are my strength and weakness. You're the bolts and glue that keep me together. You bring out the passion and love in me that I haven't felt in a long time."

I placed my hands over his and leaned into his soft touch as tears spilled over my cheeks. He gently wiped my tears and kissed me softly.

"Be mine, Gabriella. Be mine and no one will ever care for you, adore you, or love you as much as I do. I will fight for you. I'll never hurt you again, but love you will all my being. Be mine."

I stood there, tears spilling over my cheeks. I was in awe of the pure love and passion that radiated from his body. I looked in his eyes and they were bluer than ever before with want, no need in them. I forgot about everything else and concentrated on my air supply, my lifeline, my soulmate standing right in front of me.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Kiss.

"Yes."

Kiss.

"A thousands time yes."

Kiss.

"In every language."

I jumped on him wrapping myself around him into a sweet kiss and tight embrace. He fell on the bed and the kiss became more heated. Soon enough, all clothes were shed and we laid under the bed sheets.

"I love you," he said softly.

With that we sealed our love in the most intimate way.

The end.

**I cried writing this. I might be doing a sequel, but if I do, don't expect the first chapter up tomorrow. It's gonna take work. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Hotel Love! Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
